


within reason

by kiyala



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Jaegercon Bingo, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt goes to the Skull Temple after the Breach is closed. Hermann goes with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	within reason

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my "religion" square for [Jaegercon Bingo](http://jaegercon.tumblr.com/post/57225250646/).

Newt goes to the Skull Temple because he's curious. He wants to know how the Kaiju cult is responding to the Breach being closed, and how they're going to relate this to their beliefs. Hermann comes along because it's just easier being together than being apart now. He doesn't know where they're going and he doesn't ask until they're standing in front of the entrance to the temple.

"What is this?" Hermann frowns up at the skull of Reckoner. It's funny, in a strange way. Trespasser's skull gets its own case in a museum. Reckoner gets a temple and a steady stream of people coming to pray for forgiveness. Newt isn't sure which one's better.

"You see that balcony up there?" Newt points up, across the street. Everything here is so tightly packed that he isn't even sure he's pointing at the right one. "That's where Hannibal Chau's little lair is. You should've seen it, the place was _amazing_. But yeah, he showed me this temple and said that some people think that the Kaiju were the gods' way of saying we fucked up."

Hermann looks at the skull again and hums thoughtfully. "A sentiment I've heard from a few different people, actually. Though I've never seen something like this."

"They actually pray to the Kaiju. I think it's awesome. Scientifically, that is."

"Newton, that has nothing to do with science," Hermann tells him.

"I guess. Okay, it's _interesting_. I mean, we've both been in a Kaiju's brain. We know that they aren't messengers from god or anything. It just made me wonder how these people think that the Breach was closed. If they think _that_ was an act of god or something."

When they go into the temple, they find a celebration already underway. There are people chanting, candle being lit and placed on all available surfaces. Newt stands there and watches with fascination. Hermann listens to the chanting and snorts quietly.

"They are giving the credit for all our hard work—for all the Rangers' hard work—to their gods. It's insulting."

Newt raises an eyebrow at him. "I thought you were religious."

"Within reason," Hermann replies. "There are things that cannot be explained with science, things that I feel I must credit to a higher force. Something bigger and greater than all of us."

"And what happens when science explains thing that you credit to god? Historically speaking, it happens a lot."

"There's no reason you cannot believe in both science and religion. Science, mathematics, truth. What if it's just a way to understand the workings of god?"

Newt shakes his head. "You're making my head hurt."

"I don't believe that is particularly difficult," Hermann replies.

Newt elbows him, and turns back to the crowd of people chanting. "Whatever works for them, I guess. Whatever makes them happy, and helps them make sense of the world."

"Personally, I'm surprised you aren't there worshipping the Kaiju with the rest of them. That sounds exactly like the kind of thing you'd be interested in."

Newt elbows Hermann again, harder this time. "Like I keep telling you, I don't love or worship the Kaiju, I study them. Or I did. I don't know what I'm doing now."

And that's the whole reason he's here at the Skull Temple. He doesn't know what to do with himself any more when the past several years have been entirely about the Kaiju. He was kind of hoping that there would be someone else out there who feels as lost as he does.

"You'll work it out," Hermann replies, and his tone is gentle. "The entire world has been affected by the Kaiju, in one way or another. We will all need to figure out how to pick ourselves up and keep going. You aren't alone."

Newt looks at Hermann, who has been by his side since they've Drifted and long before that too, if Newt really thinks about it. Who came here with him because he knew Newt wanted the company, without Newt even having to say it. Who isn't leaving, even though they've finished up all their work and packed their lab.

He's not alone at all.


End file.
